Azmarelda
by MiserysNightmare
Summary: A modern tale of Rapunzel. Caged by a mother's greed. Caged by the blood thirsty man...


Once upon a time in the most cruel of times, a man and women with two children of their own, wished but failed in hopes of salvaging a crumbling marriage. They soon parted ways as the children stayed behind with their mother, never to see their father again. The mother's heart had grown cold with lonliness and abandonment. Her daughter, Azmarelda, had seen the wickedness in her mother and feared and sheltered her brother, Joshua, from her. She had a gift, as all older siblings do, to shield her brother from the darkness.

Their hut, no more then condemned building with halls that seem to moan and floors that groaned under their weight, with a single dust covered window filtering in dreary light. The mother had gazed, with greedy and hungry eyes, out in the yard and over the tall fence which held the enchantment of roses, a beautiful victorian mansion and the man, Sir Caspian, who rules the part of land they lived. No one dared to cross the fence and and encroach upon the land, for they feared yet admired him for his kindness gental ruling.

The women, soon put under a spell of loneliness, broke the unspoken law and crossed the fence and into the garden to take some roses. The mother was soon stopped by Sir Caspian with a kind look and a wicked smile, he had made a deal.

"The price of the roses which you sought must be paid in equal exchange my dear." He spoke with kindness but his eyes sparkled with unspeakable desire.

The mother looked at him and nearly wept at the request, for she was poor and alone with two children. She wanted the beauty which no one has ever given her, not even her once husband or family. She looked at him and then at the roses, a greed turning her heart even colder and she only gave him a smile.

"You shall give me the roses but what do you ask for in exchange for such beauty?" She inquired, touching the petals of the roses she desired.

"A flower for a flower is all I wish to have." he said, a grin slipping on his face at the befuddlement on the mother's face. He laughed a heartless laugh, "Your daughter."

She had inquired why and he offered her shelter, sustenance, and of course the many roses which filled the yard. She readily agreed and the deal was sealed with a kiss on the hand and a fair well.

The next morning she announced to her children of the move with great glee. A knock was soon heard on the door and the mother sent her daughter to go to the door to greet the guest. Azmarelda opened the door and led the gentlemen in with open curiosity as the man evaluated her, making her shy. Her mother stepped up to him and he kissed her hand, "You must have come for Azmarelda, Sir Caspian ." She only held a grin that coul rival the chesire cat.

"Indeed, I have come for one that is solemnly mine." He smiled at Azmarelda as she gave a feeble smile in return.

~*~

The night had fallen with out delay as the family moved in and settled within the new walls of Sir Caspian's abode. He had done well to cast his spells on the mother and son to help them forget their dear Azmarelda. He left none but a trace, not even a whisper, for she as well resigned to her fate as the daughter and sister once forgotten. They did not need her and she didn't object her fate for the sake of happiness to her family.

He led her through the dim candle lit hallways of the mansion, the shadows mocking in their flighty dance steps. She was pushed into the highest building where he left her with parting words, "You are to only let me in when I say to let your hair down, for you are mine dear song bird." He laughed, leaving chills crawling on her skin and vanished through the door. No way out as the door vanished from sight leaving only bricks.

She weeped that night and loosing whatever dream and happiness that came to mind. She knew she was forever caged, forgotten and alone from a world that she has ever known to be cruel to her. Her only solace was the single window, the bed of red silks, the fire place and the many books. She would often write to lessen the madness and play her violin, shrill wails and pircing notes erupting from the instrument.

The next day Sir Caspian called, "Azmarelda let down your hair!"

She would often comply for worse things would happen if she didn't obey his commands. He sat in the chair as if he was god with a sinister smile playing on his lips as he close his hungry eyes. He was feasting on the music of the violin as she played the haunting melodies with such despite. The storms that would often take its course outside was in harmony with her playing.

As soon as the music stopped and it hung in the air, he clapped his hands, "My, my, what a wonderful little piece my little bird, until tomorrow as well." He kissed her good night leaving by the way he came. Azmarelda slid into bed and awaited the pleasant nightmares which always sought her. He continued with the same patterns and her songs always changed but always with a darkness that never seemed to satisfy Sir Caspian.

That was, until, the chain become broken by a daring fool wiht more curiousity then one should have. A knight had stumbled upon the violin's melody. He listened to the piece and curiousity soon took a greedy hold of him. Curious of who the music was played by, for he once in his life, was never amazed by anyone but the sole violin music from which he heard now. He sought the source of the music day and day until he came across the sight of Sir Caspian calling out to Azmarelda. He decided he will do the same, for music shouldn't be kept to one's self.

The next day the knight called up to Azmarelda and she had done what she had always done and let her hair down. As soon as she saw the knight she panicked and told him to go, for she would not be the only one to get in trouble but him as well. She pleaded for him to go, for his death wouldn't be on her head if he didn't listen to her pleas. He said he would go if only he heard the desolate sound of the violin as he watched the haunting beauty of the girl. She hesitated but she complied as long as he would leave for once and for all.

As soon as the song begun it had ended and as promised he had left. She was saddened to this, for he was the only one that would never forget her, besides Sir Caspian. Soon though, she forgot about the male, for Sir Caspian came as he would usually, demanding her to let her hair down.

The following days soon followed when the knight came again begrudgingly she didn't argue, and then replace with Sir Caspian not knowing of any deceit. Soon, though, her tongue slipped and she revealed the knight's daily visites. He was enraged for she was his and no one else's. He bound her in chains and chopped her hair off to insure his plan and grinned at her,hints of insanity shined in the depths of his eyes.

The knight came again as predicted and Sir Caspian used the hair to let him come up. As soon as the knight's eyes fell on the bound Azmarelda then to the Sir Caspian and his sword, gleaming in the fire light, he charged. A taunting fight of cat and mouse till a cry brought tears to Azmarelda's eyes, ending the game with Sir Caspian grinning at her, eyes satisfied. The blood of the dead knight forever staining the wood and her nightmares to come.

Broken cries resonating with the haunting violin as the storm drums the windows and the shadows dance in time with the flashes of lightening. A hushed whisper and a kiss, "My little song bird, forever mine."

A Nightmare's Ending....


End file.
